


One More Day Inside This Lie

by skinandbones



Series: Was calling out for help, but heard no noise [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect imbalance. He’s teetering on the edge of losing himself that Lance cannot stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day Inside This Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 4! This one is a teeny bit longer than the rest and yeah, enjoy and give Sendak some love. I guess...

Sendak was always there, oppressive and threatening while his men dragged Keith away and Lance could only stare helplessly. The Galra commander glanced at Lance, smirking with a plan in mind, brought a sense of loathing in Lance. He wanted to hurt Sendak.

If he had the strength, he would break the bars and tear off that other eye, but all he can do was watch their retreating backs and Keith, with his calm face, looked at him like the world was still sunshine.

“It’s okay.” His last words before he was taken away. 

Lance waited and waited, pacing back and forth in his cage impatiently. He never knew the time or how long he was stuck here, and he hated not knowing what they were doing to Keith.

When Keith did come back, he always looked disoriented, mumbling something about his head being a jumbled mess again. 

It worried Lance. How he wished to be by Keith’s side and hold him. Feel the warmth of his body, his arms, and his lips. To be together again without the barrier between them. 

It felt as if Keith was far away and he didn’t want to lose him.

“Where’d they take you?” Lance questioned. Keith replied being in a room and shoved into a container. Everything became cold after that. 

“But I dreamt.” Keith said after, his back against the wall while his head tilted upward in thought. There was a lazy grin that Lance liked to see on his face.

“What was it?”

“It was…” Keith blinked. He looked down, almost lost. “Never mind, must’ve been imagining it.” He lightly laughed.

“Don’t tell me you’re going senile on me.” Lance replied but curiosity tickled the back of his head. It was odd.

“Says the man who eats raisins for breakfast.”

“E-Excuse you!” Lance gasped. “They’re nutritious! Better than those nasty protein shakes you drink. I swear, do you even have taste buds anymore?”

“Yeah. They remember you tasting like cinnamon and raspberries, for starters.”

“Oh.”

They both stared and laughed together. “Way to set the mood in this dingy place. Very romantic right there.”

“Because I love you always.” Keith said so freely, leaving Lance curling his lips. “I wish I knew how to get out of here but with Sendak, it’s difficult.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll figure something out. They’re keeping us alive so that’s good, right?”

-

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get home?” Keith asked him when he rolled on his side facing Lance who in turn, did the same.

“Take a nice long shower, for starters.”

“What else?”

“Make lasagna for dinner.”

“Fancy.” Keith said. “I’ll help you with the sauce though.”

“Okay, okay. You can make the sauce.” Lance rolled his eyes, remembering the mess they made in their kitchen. “And then we’ll watch a movie. I’m thinking a marathon of Harry Potter.”

“You watched that so many times.” Keith groans.

“And you loved it.”

-

The cycle repeated.

-

“Oh, it’s you again. Have you come and bore me with your words?” Lance sat down, his legs crossed and rested his chin over his palm uninterestingly while staring into the set of eyes though the right eye, replaced with a red sphere seemed to bring about an annoyance to him.

“You looked bored. I thought we might have a small chat since I have much time on my hands.” Sendak answered, even taking seat upon a small chair in front of Lance’s cell.

“Really? I was having so much fun until you showed up. Was busy contemplating on ways to kick your ugly ass. Sorry but your presence isn’t required.” Lance waved his hand in a shooing motion. “Away with you, peasant.”

The commander’s laugh reverberated in the air. How Lance hated it with a passion. “You’re a very amusing human, Lance. It’s been a while since I had an exuberant chat with someone like you.”

“Should I be honored?” Lance scoffed. “Cut to the chase, what you want?”

Sendak gleamed and folded his arms. “You never once asked me about your dear friend. Why is that?”

Lance stilled but he didn’t dare show weakness now. “Keith can take care of himself.”

“Of course.” Sendak said. “He did cause some trouble to my staff before. He’s quite spirited when he needs to be.”

“Good.”

“But now he’s compliant after punishing him.”

Silence.

“His collar works very well. A simple switch and I could’ve set the level to the max if I wanted to. It would’ve killed him, fried his internal organs and all.”

Lance hardened, his blood fueling with rage. He tightened his hand into a fist and nails pressed deep into his skin.

“He would be another useless body taken to the trash. Thrown away into the deep reaches of space. A tragic end, no?”

His final comment drove Lance to the edge. He screamed, sprinting himself straight into the bars, his right arm grasping outward between the space aiming for Sendak’s face but Sendak remained undeterred by his lash out. He sat there as if he already knew from the start.

Sendak simply laughed at Lance’s situation.

“Say it again! I dare you to say that again!”

“I made sure he comes back to his little prison every time alive. Isn’t that enough for you?”

“Shut up.” Lance bent his fingers and his index pointed straight at Sendak. A finger gun straight between the eyes. “If I had a chance, I would shoot you right there. _Bam_.” And took the shot.

“You’re confident but you won’t shoot me. I see it in your eyes, you’re not a killer. You never pulled the trigger before and certainly not anytime in the future.”

“Whatever, dickwad.” Lance huffed before he stepped back, sitting back down against the cell wall. “Go away.”

“How about this,” Sendak stood up and turned to his left. His men brought Keith back and set him down in his own cell. Keith laid on the floor but unconscious.

“I’ll leave you two alone until next time.”

-

“I don’t remember.”

“What? No way. You always talked about it. All the time!”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I just don’t!” Keith gripped the side of his head, his face rippled with anguish. “I can’t, I just can’t. It’s not coming to me.”

Lance wasn’t dumb. He had an inkling about this before. It gnawed at him but he refused to acknowledge it because Keith was always here with him. Always patient and willing to listen to everything he had to say. He filled him with hope and that was all Lance needed but now, he wasn’t so sure.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Lance replied quickly. “It didn’t happen.”

“But it did.” Keith banged his fist into the ground. “I wouldn’t forget that and you wouldn’t lie to me. We’re past all of that.”

Lance nodded. His answer was right in front of him. “You’re right about that so I’ll tell you how I remembered it. I’ll tell you everything.” 

If that was what it’ll take, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at ramblesofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
